


Adventures of Smokeweed

by Geeko



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: I'm Going To Hell For This, M/M, help me, i should be focusing on my other shit, shitpost, the only porn I've ever written deadass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeko/pseuds/Geeko
Summary: The adventures of the greatest cat, Smokeweed





	Adventures of Smokeweed

The Story of Smokeweed

Smokeweed was once Smokekit, and then Smokepaw. Today however, he was now Smokeweed. Smokeweed was a black cat with dark green eyes, and a white tipped tail. He was the son of Bramblestar and Squrrielflight. He was sexy and attractive, and very good at hunting. Everyone loved Smokeweed, even the old medicine cat Jayfeather.

Jayfeather was a bitter piece of shit. He hated everything. He was bitter since he couldn’t be a warrior due to being a blind ass cat. But, for some reason, he loved Smokeweed. Even more than Leafpool, his former love from the past because YES there is time travel in the Warriors universe GOD I wish I was joking, and the other medicine cat Alderheart. Alderheart is a piece of shit WHY was he added to the story he serves no purpose dammit.

Anyway Jayfeather realized that he was in love with Smokeweed. He couldn’t believe his own weakness. Why was he in love with Smokeweed? He was a medicine cat, and it was against the warrior code to fall in love. Starclan would be mad at him. But he couldn’t help it. So, one night, when all the cats were asleep, Jayfeather went outside to clear his mind from Smokeweed.

But there he was, standing on a rock, watching the trees blow in the breeze. He looked so serene and beautiful at that moment. He's turned around and saw Jayfeather. His eyes widened, but then he smiled at the cat. 

“Hello Jayfeather, what brings you here?”

“Uh….” He bit his lip, and looked away. “Just taking a walk.”

Smokeweed motioned to the seat next to him with his tail. Jayfeather walked towards him, and then sat next to him. Smokeweed took a deep breath, staring up at the sky.

“You talk to Starclan, right?” Jayfeather nodded. He noticed how Smokeweed was focused on the sky, his eyes moving from one star to another. It made Jayfeather fall for Smokeweed deeper. “Sometimes, I come out and stare at the sky, wondering if Starclan is looking at us.”

“God I wanna fuck your ass”, Jayfeather said. Smokeweed looks at him with shocked eyes.

“W-What…”

“I wanna make you squirm under me. I want to fuck you so hard until your voice strains from screaming so much. I want to make you bleed and moan and scream under my mighty ten inch barbed cat dick. My

BARBED CAT PENIS”

“Jayfeather.” Smokeweed gave the old cat a confusing look. “I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

“I want to mate with you.”

“Ah”

Jayfeather gets on top of Smokeweed. 

“I’m scared”, he told the cat. Jayfeather smirks as he pushes himself in Smokeweed.

“Ah!” Smokeweed feels Jayfeather’s dick inside him. “Y-You’re so big, Jayfeather…”

“You know this will hurt, right? Mating isn’t very enjoyable for a bottom…”, Jayfeather purred.

“I-I am not a bottom!”, Smokeweed sqeauled out.

“Well, you’re on the bottom, so you’re a bottom.”

Jayfeather started pounding into Smokeweed. He yelped and screamed under Jayfeather, startled by how fast he is going. He felt warm blood drip on his legs. Jayfeather purred smugly as he continued to pound into Smokeweed.

“Ah, Smokeweed, I-I’m-”

Jayfeather came into Smokeweed. He groaned as a mix of blood and cum dripped from his asshole. Jayfeather slowly gets out of Smokeweed, and plops next to him on the ground.

“Don’t tell a soul about this”, Jayfeather grumbled to Smokeweed. He nodded, his ass hurting more than he would like to admit. 

“Do you want comfrey root for your buttocks, Smokeweed?” Jayfeather went from cranky to intense.

“Y-Yes please…”

**Author's Note:**

> uwu kill me


End file.
